Let Me Guide You
by Haleyprime
Summary: On a mission in Russia, Widowmaker (Amelie Lacroix) and Reaper (Gabriel Reyes) find a baby and Widowmaker refuses to leave without it. Team Talon now raises the baby known at Dimitri, forming strong bonds with each other along the way. ALL OVERWATCH CHARACTERS BELONG TO BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT
1. Dimitri Lacroix

"P-Pozhaluysta, pozvoni' mne uyti!". Widowmaker and Reaper rolled their eyes, was this woman always this loud and obnoxious. The woman was the wife of a so called tyrant of Talon, who had leaked information to the Overwatch and what better way to get payback than to kill the wife of said person?

"Have you decided how to end it yet?" Widowmaker questioned, admiring one of the many diamond necklaces the woman had, she was planning on keeping it as a souvenir. The sudden gasping noise startled the emotionless woman and she snapped her head towards Reaper and the woman, seeing that he had plunged a dagger into the woman's chest. She coughed as blood sputtered from her lips onto Reaper's mask after he took the blade out of her chest.

"How unlike you mon cher" she told him, standing up. "I wanted to get it over with…..and don't call me that" he ordered in his raspy voice, cracking his neck. Widow rolled her eyes and stuffed the necklace into Reaper's coat pocket, grabbing her Widow's Kiss from the corner of the room, preparing to leave the residence, but a noise pierced her ears.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, looking at Reaper. "Hear what?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Widowmaker listened quietly, the noise ringing through her ears again. "That" she snapped….it was crying, a baby's crying. She activated her visor and looked up at the ceiling, seeing the red outform of a baby on the next floor.

"Lacroix!" Reaper said harshly as Widow deactivated her visor and made her way up the spiral staircase of the Russian home. He followed quickly by using his Wraith form, materializing at the top of the stairs. "Lacroix, where did you go?" he questioned, hearing a shushing noise from another room.

Upon entering he saw Widowmaker holding a baby in her arms, a straight expression on her face, but there was some form of caring in her cold yellow eyes. "What are you doing? We need to go!" he growled which earned him a glare from her. "We're taking the child with us" she told him, handing the baby over and making sure he was holding the baby correctly before doing anything else. Reaper looked down at the now calm baby as he sucked on a pacifier.

"We are NOT taking the baby with us. Leave him here, someone will eventually find him" He told her, watching as she left the room and came back with a large duffle bag she had found in a closet and began filling it with clothes, diapers, and toys.

"We killed his mother, it is the least we can do" she told him, going through the closet in the child's room, seeing unopened packs of diapers and a playpen still in it's box. "Plus, why just take away the wife from that traitor, let's take away the child as well" she added, zipping up the bag and pointing to it. "Pick it up" she ordered, taking the baby from him and beginning to wrap him up in blankets.

"Are you trying to compensate for something?" He asked, following her down the stairs with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He figured if he didn't comply then she would be a bitch during the next mission and not do anything to help complete it. Widowmaker ignored him as she grabbed a diaper bag from the kitchen, filling the empty space in it with unopened containers of baby formula.

She always wondered what it was life to care for a baby, it was always a secondary thought when something reminded her of Gerard. "Let's go" She told him, slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder and walking outside into the cold Russian weather, Reaper following behind with an irritated look forming under his mask. Widowmaker made her way quickly to the ship that was waiting for them nearby. Some Talon soldiers gave them odd looks, but didn't say anything out of fear.

"I hope you aren't planning to keep him at my house" Reaper said in annoyance. "You really don't have a choice" she said simply, unwrapping the child a little as they took off. "You are letting me live there instead of at the headquarters of Talon" she reminded, glaring up at him. It was true, a while back, Reaper had started to feel pity on Widowmaker for how she was treated at Talon so he threatened the scientist of Talon with the murder of their precious experiment they called Widowmaker. It worked. So now at Gabriel's house, it was him, Amelie, and Sombra.

"Fine…...What are you going to name him?" he asked, watching as she sat down on the ground. She made a face, clearly had not thought about a name for the child in her rush to get him out of the house. Nor had she bothered to find some sort of identification for the child. Widow sat there, staring down at the baby boy in her arms in deep thought, watching him sleep. "Dimitri" she finally said, breaking a good five minute silence. "His name is going to be Dimitri" Widow confirmed, looking up at Reaper, who nodded. "This should be interesting" he thought, looking out the windows of the ship as they headed back to Talon headquarters.

[]

[]

 **Translation(s):**

 **Pozhaluysta, pozvoni' mne uyti!~ Please, Let me go**

 **Mon Cher~ My Dear**


	2. Mi Hermano

Gabriel pulled into his garage and turned off his ford f-150 full cab. He looked over at Amélie in the passenger seat only to find her sleeping with Dimitri in her arms. He sighed and got out, walking to the back door. He grabbed the diaper bag and the duffle bag, walking inside to find Sombra sitting on the couch with her holoscreen in front of her. He slammed the bags on the floor, causing Sombra to jump, shutting her screens down and turn around.

"Hey Gabe. Is that a body bag? Is that a diaper bag? Where's Araña?" she loaded him with questions, adjusting the black tank top she had on, it had her hacking logo on it. Gabriel took off his mask, black mist whirling around until his scarred face was visible, his hood came down soon after.

"It's a duffle bag full of baby things. Yes it's a diaper bag. And she's sleeping in the car with the baby" he answered, not even bothering to explain the baby situation first. "A baby? Why does Araña have a baby?" she asked, hoping over the couch. "It was the traitor's kid and she wasn't leaving without it" he told her and sighed, turning around to go get Amelie and Dimitri from the car, Sombra trailing behind whistling softly.

The car door opened and Sombra peaked in, letting out a squeal. "That's so cute, I should post that" she smirked, snapping a picture before Gabriel shoved her back. "If you do, Dimitri will replace you in this house" he told her, grabbing the baby and handing him to Sombra before grabbing Amélie, carrying her inside bridal style. "Okay whatever papi" Sombra mocked, walking inside with the child and smirking at Gabriel carrying Amélie in front of her.

About an hour later, Sombra was at the store with a shopping cart filled with baby stuff, a carseat, a highchair, a crib, baby monitors, a crib mattress, and more clothes. She had been sent in after she hacked the camera and alarm systems so when she went out of the back door after she had everything, her face wouldn't be seen, nor Reaper's tags, and the alarms wouldn't go off.

She stopped once more on her little adventure in front of the baby food, staring at the little jars before pressing her finger up to her ear. "Any idea what the pequeño mierda likes Araña?" she asked, currently on the comm line with Amélie.

She and Gabriel were in the truck, Dimitri staring out the window, small hands resting on it for support. "He's gonna get fingerprints on my window" Gabriel snarled, Amélie looking over. "He's a baby, let him do what he wants" she told him. "Araña!" Sombra said into the comm again.

"No Sombra I don't know what baby food he likes, we just got him six hours ago" she snarled into the comm. Back in the store Sombra nodded and looked at the shelf, shrugging. She slid her arm to the back of the shelf and slid every baby food container on the shelf into the shopping cart, walking away after doing so.

"Okay now toys for the little tike" Sombra said to herself, walking to the toy aisle. "Hmmmmmm, one of those baby computers is a must, a nerf gun for when he's older, some actual baby toys, rattles, blocks, legos for myself, AND DONE" she said triumphantly, making her way to the back door. She stopped as she passed by one of the aisles, a smug grin appearing on her face. "A baby carrier for Papi" she giggled, throwing it into the cart before finally leaving the store.

"Where do I put everything?" she asked as she approached the car. Gabriel got out and handed her a backpack. "Put the clothes, baby food and toys in there…..Why did you get so much baby food?" he asked, looking at her. "I cleared off the shelf" she told him, stuffing the small things inside the backpack as he began to load the heavy things into the tailgate.

"Hey Araña" Sombra whispered, leaning against the driver's side door to look at the woman, who was currently feeding Dimitri a bottle. Amélie looked over at the young woman in the car window, watching as the hacker reached into the cart and pulled out the baby carrier. "Oh no. It seems I forgot to grab a stroller" Sombra said in fake distress to Amélie. She gave a slight chuckle as she took it from Sombra and set it in the back so Gabriel wouldn't see it.

"Move Sombra" Gabe growled, getting into the driver's side and started the truck back up. Sombra put the backpack in the back seat and went to get in when the back door slammed opened and two security guards ran out. "GO" Sombra yelled, slamming the door and checking if the cameras were still hacked. Yes was the answer. Gabriel swerved backwards and while he was changing directions, Sombra pulled a teleporter out of sweatpants pocket and threw it into the backseat window, watching it land on the backpack.

Sombra punched one of the guards in the throat and kicked the shopping cart into the other one. "Adios" she chuckled, running towards the direction the truck went, diving like she was going to smash into the asphalt, but before she did, hit a button and teleported into Gabriel's backseat. "Always leave yourself a backdoor" she said, sitting up in the backseat and cracking her neck.

"These are times I'm glad you carrying your gadgets around even in civilian clothing" Gabe said, looking at her in the mirror. "I try my best Gabe" she smirked, leaning forward and looked at Dimitri in Amé's arms. "You got yourself into quite the dysfunctional family mi hermano" she told the baby, only get an angry stare from an eating baby in response.

[]

[]

Translation(s):

pequeño mierda~ Little Shit


	3. The never ending cycle

"We should start a system" Amélie said, sitting on the couch while Sombra set up the baby monitors, Dimitri slept in the playpen settled in the corner of the small living room, and Gabriel put together the crib. Gabe stopped looking at the instructions and looked over at Amélie with a raised eyebrow.

"For what? The night shift? I don't know about Sombra, but I am not waking up for a baby you decided the keep. He could've stayed in Russia, but noo. You wouldn't leave without him" he growled, grabbing another screw and drilling it into the wooden structure. Amé rolled her eyes and adjust the tank top she had on. "Excuse me for making that man suffer more for giving information to the enemies of Talon" she sassed, looking at her nails.

"That is not what you were doing. You were trying to make up for the fact that you couldn't have children because you killed your husband" he replied coldly. Sombra looked up from her task to look at Gabriel and then at Amélie. "You don't know what I was doing Gabriel and you for sure do not know what I have been through" she retorted. "Yes I do, I have an entire file on you" he told her.

"Anyway...where do you want me to set these? I already have the main one set up in your room Araña" Sombra told her. "How many are there?" she asked. "Uhhhh five" Sombra replied after counting the ones in front of her. "One in the kitchen, out here in the living room, Gabriel's room, your room and the garage" she told the hacker. Sombra nodded and stood up, going to set the monitors around the house.

"Why in the garage?" Gabriel asked, standing up and shaking the crib to see how sturdy it was. "You work out in the garage" she told him simply. "You seem to forget that I want nothing to do with the kid" he retorted, walking to the now sheeted mattress and putting it in the crib. He then walked over to the high chair box and opened it with a box cutter.

"If you really did want nothing to do with Dimitri, you wouldn't be putting his crib and highchair together" she pointed out, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get some coffee. "OH SHIT" Sombra yelled from the hallway, obviously listening to the conversation as she was putting the baby monitors around.

Dinner for the night was chinese takeout, Sombra's suggestion since they had what Gabriel wanted the night before and what Amelie wanted the night before that. Gabe and Amelie decided to go get the food and leave Sombra with the baby. "You do not have to take care of him Sombra, we can take him" Amé told the young woman, who just shook her head.

"I'll be fine Araña" Sombra replied. Amélie nodded as she threw on a black jacket, waiting for Gabe to come out of his room. "Gabriel! I would prefer if you did not take forever" Amélie shouted, leaning against the front door. The man came out, adjusting the beanie on his head and grabbing his keys. "We'll be back" Amé said, walking out into the garage with Gabriel.

They got in the car and Gabe backed up after opening the garage door, pulling out into the stormy night. Amélie pulled out her phone, going through it as Gabriel drove. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier" he said after a few minutes of silent driving. Amélie shrugged, not seeming to care that he just apologized to her. "Not the worse thing I've heard from you" she told him, sighing as her phone vibrated nonstop. "Who is texting you so much?" Gabe asked, glancing over. "Who else? The Talon scientists...and now they're calling" she said just as her phone started going off.

Gabriel took her phone and answered it, rolling his eyes as the voice on the other end of the line started yelling. "Widowmaker! Why have you not been answering? We need to know how you are coping with the new environment" the man snarled. "Hey Joe" Gabe snarled into the phone, chuckling as Joe yelped. "Mr. Reyes, how are you? How's Widowmaker?" He asked shakingly, causing Gabe to let out a raspy chuckle.

"She's fine. Now do us both a favor and leave her alone" Gabe ordered, hanging up and handing back her phone. "There" he muttered, stopping at a red light. Amelie nodded and crossed her legs, admiring the lights of the small town she now lived in.

"Gabriel" she said, glancing over at him in the driver's seat. He made a grunt, which usually meant that he was listening. "Why did you take me from Talon?" she questioned, looking down at her hands.

"Because even you deserve a semi normal life" he answered. "You may not think you don't, but it's not fair for you to be locked up like a damn animal". She nodded and looked up as they pulled up to the Chinese restaurant. "I'm going to go get it. Stay here" he ordered, getting out and closing behind him, locking the doors.

Lacroix sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, listening to the rain patter against the car. She watched a couple walk across the parking lot, a toddler in between them and every now and then they would lift her up and swing her back and forth before setting her back down on the ground to walk. A small pain arose in Amelie's chest as she watched these events unfold, the only thought on her mind was that could've been her and Gerard. They could've been playing with their child, but no….she killed him in his sleep. All because Talon brainwashed her until she was nothing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Gabriel got in, setting the bag of food in the backseat roughly. "Are you okay?" she asked, still staring out the window. "That woman tried to charge me twenty dollars more" he told her, Amelie chuckling softly. "It's not funny Lacroix" he snarled, glaring over at her. She rolled her eyes and huffed, staring out the windshield as he began to drive back to the house.

They arrived back at Gabriel's house, walking inside to see Sombra lazily feeding Dimitri some baby food at the table with various other jars of baby food open. "Sombra why did you open all these?" Amelie asked, grabbing the to go box with her chicken chow mein in it as Gabriel began to put the lids back on.

"Because I was trying to see what he liked. So far all he likes it bananas" she explained, getting another baby spoonful of the sloppy food, offering it to the little one. "Well that's because you were trying to give him prune and broccoli flavored baby food" Gabriel sassed, showing her the labels before he walked to get his beef and broccoli. Sombra rolled her eyes and continued to feed the baby the food.

"So that Russian dude who's wife you killed went to the news" Sombra said, causing Amelie and Gabriel to look at her curiously. "I can pull up the video if you want. Just bring me my food" she said, pulling up her holoscreen with her free hand and tapping a few things.

"Orange chicken with white rice" Gabriel grunted, setting the open container next to her with a fork. He pulled up a chair next to the hacker, flipping it around and sitting on it backwards. Amelie took the spoon from Sombra and began feeding Dimitri as she ate, watching Sombra pull up the video. "I translated it to English so it's gonna sound a little funky at times" she said as she played the video and a big blonde headed man began to speak into the camera.

"My name is Abram Guskov. I am here to report child missing. I came to home today to find my wife roughly murdered and my son Eduard taken. I fear something will bad happen to him. Please, he is eight months old on the 23rd and will be a year June 23rd" the man said before Sombra turned off the video.

"Well at least we know his birthday" Amelie said, looking around at the other two. "What kind of name is Eduard?" Sombra asked, making a face. "Dimitri is so much better. Reminds me of that really old movie….uh Anastasia!' she added, Amelie and Gabriel nodded. Amelie offered another spoonful of baby food to Dimitri, watching as he ate it. "What's that smell?" Sombra asked, making a face as she sniffed the air.

Gabriel and Amelie did the same oddly enough. "It's Dimitri" Sombra told them, realizing where the smell was coming from. "I changed it when you guys were out. One of you do it" she sassed, leaning back and covering her nose. "Gabriel do it" Amelie told him, picking Dimitri up.

"What?! No! He's not mine!" Gabriel argued, glaring. Dimitri began crying from Gabriel's voice and the discomfort of his mess in his diaper. "Look what you did, now change him" Amelie told him, setting the baby on his lap and letting go, in which Gabriel was forced to grab the baby to prevent him from falling. "FINE" he snarled, getting up to change the baby. Sombra rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food, reading a few articles. "What are you reading?" the other woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the hacker.

"Articles on how to raise a baby. Because so far we suck at it" Sombra told her bluntly. "I gave him a bath though so he doesn't have to take one before he goes to bed" she added. " _Merci_ " Amelie said, finishing her food. Gabriel came back out without Dimitri in his hands, huffing quietly.

"Where's the baby?" Amelie asked, giving Gabe a look. Sombra leaned back in her chair, looking at Gabriel with her lips pursed. "He fell asleep after I changed him so I put him to bed" he told the two girls, crossing his arms. "Now I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed" he grumbled, walking off. Of course he wasn't going to sleep, but he was going to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.

Eventually Amelie ended up in her bedroom on her bed, staring at the crib that now resided in her room. "This child is doing something to me. I can't describe it" she it really possible for her to feel emotions even after what Talon did to her? She didn't think so, but Dimitri made her feel a little warm inside, she fell asleep after twenty minutes, breathing softly.

 _"Amelie..Amelie". Her eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. It was his voice, Gerard. "Gerard?" she asked, sitting up. She realized she was still in Gabriel's house. "Amelie" the voice rang out again, causing her to stand up and walk into the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch with a huge smile on his face. "Gerard it's you" she said, going to hug him….but he vanished. She gasped as she stumbled forward, looking around frantically. He appeared again behind her. "Amelie' he said again, she turned around, staring at him. "Amelie" He said. She went to step towards him when blood started trickling from his mouth. She stared in horror and started screaming, freaking out._

 _"Amelie!" he shouted._

"Amelie! Wake up" Gabriel said, shaking her as her eyes shot open. He let her sit up, sitting up on her bed. Sombra was there too, holding Dimitri as she bottle fed him. "You okay Araña?" she asked, Amelie nodded as she stared at the blanket that was on top of her. "What time is it?" Amelie asked. "Midnight" Sombra replied, setting the baby back in the crib. "Goodnight...again" Sombra said, walking out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Gabriel asked with a soft grunt. She sat there thinking about it, he had before, just laid there. The presence always made her feel better. "If you don't mind" she said, watching him nod and go over to the other side of the bed, laying down. Amelie laid back down and fell asleep again.

Her eyes snapped open not an hour later when Dimitri started crying again, she muttered something and got up to see what was wrong. "What is it mon cher?" she asked, lifting him up. His diaper was squishy that's what was wrong. She sighed and turned on the little lamp in her room, walking over and grabbing another diaper. She laid him on the bed after putting a towel down and undid his onesie and diaper. "Gross" she said, trying to keep Dimitri still.

Finally she got the new diaper on him after cleaning him and threw the old one away, walking back to find Gabriel sitting up and letting him crawl on the bed, moving him when he was about to fall off. "Having fun?" she asked, sitting down next to him and watching the baby. Gabriel nodded and stared at the child with his blood red eyes, his tan hands picked him up and set him back in the center of the bed. "He does lighten up this house" he commented,

Amelie nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do if we all have to go on a mission?" she asked. It was abrupt, but it was a question that had been on all their of the adult's minds. "Get a nanny?" he suggested, looking at her. She gave a small laugh, looking at him. "What person is not going to run to the hills once they see us hm?" she asked curiously, resting the side of her head on her index finger. "Anyone if we hold a gun to their head" he replied, picking up Dimitri again and changing his direction.

She nodded and looked to the baby on her bed as he yawned. "Back to bed" Amelie said, carrying him to his crib and laying him down, offering him one of the pacifiers she had on the nightstand. He took it in his mouth and within five minutes was out like a light. Amelie breathed out, turning off the lamp and laying back down.

"Are you going to lay back down?" she asked, glancing over at his hunched frame. He looked over, his red eyes glowing in the dark. "Eventually. You need sleep though so get some" he ordered. She rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling, zoning out and losing herself in her thoughts. She only came to when Gabriel flopped back down on the bed, huffing softly.

"What's the matter with you now?" she asked, turning over on her side. "You won't sleep" he muttered, causing her to roll her eyes. "What if I'm not tired?" she questioned, now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Bullshit" he rasped, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring down at her. She glared back, clearly annoyed of his antics, but she decided to humor him.

"Fine I'll go to sleep" she said, flipping herself over so that her back was facing him. " _Chienne_ " she muttered, closing her eyes and beginning to fall asleep. Her mind wandered and her surroundings started to disappear….and then the quiet sobs started again. " _Tue-moi_ ".

[]

[]

 **Translation(s):**

 **Chienne~ Bitch**

 **Tue-moi~ Kill me**


	4. Back to Work

" _Think what that money could bring I'd buy everything Clean out Vivienne Westwood A_ _Hollywood mansion if I could_..". Amelie stared at the ceiling with a face that was a mix of confusion and annoyance. "Is that Sombra?" Gabriel asked, realizing she was awake. "Well I'm sure as hell not playing it" she replied, standing up and grabbing Dimitri before walking towards the bathroom where the music was coming from. Well they weren't wrong, there was Sombra, brushing her wet hair as she danced in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Amelie asked causing Sombra to let out a scream before turning off the music. "What are you doing awake?!" she asked frantically. "It's hard to stay asleep when you're blaring music like that" the blue woman replied, walking out of the bathroom. "I went to the store and got some donuts!" Sombra called after her. Amelie made a face as she set Dimitri in his high chair.

Amelie pressed the button on the coffee machine as she grabbed the bottle Dimitri had used when he woke up the first time from the dishwasher, filling it with water and putting it in the microwave. "Talon needs us today" Sombra said, walking out into the kitchen. Amelie looked over and blinked. "For what exactly?" she asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet. "They want us to kill that Russian guy for good. He's supposed to be meeting with Overwatch again today to discuss a plan to get his son back" Sombra told her, looking over as Gabriel walked out.

"How do you know that?" he asked, reaching over Amelie to grab a mug for himself. "I hacked his emails" she replied, letting Dimitri hold onto her finger. Amelie grabbed the bottle out of the microwave, putting the formula in it, capping and shaking the bottle before handing the bottle to Sombra. "Feed him please" she said, walking back to get her coffee. "Speaking of him, who are we going to get to watch him" Gabriel asked, coughing a little.

They sat in silence, thinking about what exactly to with the baby. Sombra was in the middle of feeding him when she smirked. "Let me make a call" she told them, walking away with him in her arms. Amelie and Gabriel looked at each other before shrugging and going to get ready to leave.

Widowmaker attached her visor to her head, grabbing her Widow's Kiss from the corner of the room. She walked out of the room just as the doorbell rang. "I got it" she muttered, walking over and opening the door. Standing there was the deadly duo of Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge and Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes.

"G'day sheila! Ya hacker girl called us to watch ya little runt!" Junkrat told her, causing Widow to turn around and glare at Sombra who was standing there with Dimitri. "Absolutely not" she snarled, going to close the door only for it to be blocked by Roadhog's arm. "I don't think so" he grunted, pushing the door open. "What are you paying them?" Reaper asked, looking down at Sombra from beneath his mask.

"I'm not giving away their location" She replied, crossing her arms. "Now listen here junkers there's a couple pizzas on the way for you two with a two liter for each of you, Dimitri only eats the banana baby food and get two scoops of formula in his bottles. Got it?" she asked, Junkrat saluting her with a wicked smile on his face. Sombra looked to Roadhog who grunted in agreement. "And don't destroy my house" Reaper ordered, walking to the door with Widow following behind. "Here you go amigos take care of him" Sombra told them, handing over Dimitri before following Reaper and Widowmaker.

"I'm going to kill you if anything happens to that child" Widow threatened as she got in the car. "Ah don't worry Araña. He'll be fine" Sombra reassured as Reaper pulled out, driving to the launch pad Talon owed about twenty miles outside of the town they lived in. As they got out, scientists came up to Widowmaker, guiding her to a chair where they began to prick her with needles and draw blood.

"How come you don't do anything about that?" Sombra asked, looking at the masked man as he stared in the direction of Widowmaker. "There is only so much I can do without pissing Talon off and not letting them do what they need to when they do see her is pushing the line" he replied.

"How did you even get them to let you take her to your house?" she questioned, looking up at him. "I threatened to kill her" he told her, causing her to look at him in shock. "And they didn't believe me, So I went in and held a gun to her head" he added darkly. "You did what?" she asked with wide eyes.

 **Reaper's POV**

 _I decided that enough was enough, threatening to kill their precious experiment wasn't shaking them to let her leave this hellhole. I remember Amelie Lacroix and they had completely destroyed that woman, they even made her kill her own husband, while she will never be the same ever, she needed to get out._

 _She was sitting in her room which was more of a prison cell than anything, reading a book quietly. I knocked on the door and she glanced up, she was allowed out of the cell, but out of fear she stayed inside, Widow opened the door once she was there and stared at me._

 _"What are you doing here GabrIEL!" I interrupted her by yanking her out of the room and hooking my arm around her neck, holding her in front of me, carrying her down the hall while she struggled against my grip. The alarms sounded as I rounded the corner towards the labs._

 _"Gabriel what are you doing?!" she shouted, growling as I ignored her. The doors opened when I got close enough, guards and scientists stood there, waiting for me to enter. "Don't fire!" one of the scientists said, noticing Widowmaker. They all stared, Widowmaker was struggling. "Laissez-moi aller! What are you doing?" she asked again. The guards stepped forward, the scientists stepped back, she continued to struggle, I stopped all by pointing a gun to her head._

 _Widowmaker's breath hitched, her movements stopped and she stood almost limp under my grip. I couldn't tell if she was scared or shocked, scared was the most reasonable possibility, but she wasn't supposed to feel emotions. "Now let's talk about this" a guard said, lowering his weapon. Even the guards were willing to do anything to protect Talon's weapon. "You have two options. She comes with me or she dies. Your choice" I warned._

 **Normal POV**

"And now she lives we us" he finished, looking at Sombra. "Awh you care _papi_ " she smirked, causing him to push her face back with his gloved hands. Widowmaker walked back over, cracking her neck as she looked at the two other Talon soldiers. "Are we ready?" she asked, they nodded, heading towards the dropship. They landed on the outskirts of Moscow, a mile away from where Abram Guskov was supposed to meet Jack Morrison or Soldier:76. They took a military styled vehicle to the location, Sombra was hacking into the camera systems.

"There you are" Sombra said, showing Widowmaker and Reaper that he was just now arriving to the location, a large building where Overwatch was supposed to be talking to Volskaya industries about importing some weapons. "I'll go scout ahead" Sombra said, throwing a translocator on the street before phasing away.

Sombra hid behind a wall, looking at the entrance to see two guards, one from Overwatch, Pharah Amari and another one from Volskaya. "They have two guards on the outside, that Amari girl and some other Volskaya guard" Sombra said through the comms. "Got it. Widowmaker go inside and end him" Reaper ordered, Widow nodded and stood up while the vehicle continued to move, grappling onto the roof of the building. She entered through an air vent, coming up to the vent that looked out the meeting room. She pushed the vent out, very quietly flipping it so the room was completely exposed to her eye. "There's nobody in here yet, Sombra where are they?" she questioned.

"Rounding the corner, Mr. Guskov is waiting in the main lobby, you're going to have to wait until the meeting with Volskaya is over" she responded, Widowmaker groaned, watching as the door opened. Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari, and Katya Volskaya entered the room, talking amongst each other.

The meeting lasted for two hours, Widowmaker was about to fall asleep when Katya said her goodbye's and left and Abram was called in. He entered cautiously, greeting all three members of Overwatch. Widowmaker let him talk for a few minutes before lining up her shot, it was a perfect headshot, but not all perfect shots make the cut. Angela Ziegler, always the observant one, glanced to the corner of the roof, seeing her outline. She did a double take before slapping Soldier: 76's shoulder and standing up abruptly.

"Jack!" She shouted, causing all of them to stand up. Widow was determined to get the kill and fired twice, first one hit Abram Guskov's shoulder, the second shot however hit his chest right where his heart was held and he fell quickly. The two woman instantly went to his aid, even though it was too late, while Widowmaker exited the vents.

"There's a security breach!" Jack yelled through his comms, grabbing his machine gun and running out of the room, Angela ran after Widowmaker, heading up the stairs as fast as she could. Guards followed Pharah down the hall to search for the culprits. Reaper and Sombra formed up on the roof with Widow, seeing her in a gun battle with Angela. Talon soldiers grappled onto the roof to meet with the Overwatch ones coming up since

Pharah had flown up and saw them up there. Widow took the fact that the soldiers were filing in to get to a higher place to snipe. The bullets started flying, people started dropping but more kept coming in. Sombra was spraying her bullets here and there. She noticed Mercy healing soldiers with her staff and rolled her eyes, disappearing to get across the roof. Sombra grabbed a metal pole, scrapping it against the ground as she came up behind Mercy.

The healer noticed a Talon soldier coming at her and she whacked him with her staff. "You've been discharged" she teased, only to be hit in the back of the head with the pole Sombra had, falling to the ground. "You've been discharged" Sombra mocked, going back to the fight. Widowmaker looked through her scope, on a water tower a building over and every now and then a shot would ring through the air and a soldier would drop dead.

She noticed Reaper in a circle of guards and launched a venom mine. The moment it hit the ground it was set off and the guards started coughing. Reaper took the advantage. He curled his fingers up, black smoke forming as he reached for a new pair of guns within his cloak. "Die! Die! Die!" He shouted, spinning around violently, the guards falling. He threw the guns on the ground and pulled out new ones, nodding up at Widowmaker as he went back to fighting.

Widowmaker looked back through her scope and noticed a fast moving blur going by every now and then. "I think it's time we end this little battle of ours" she whispered, aiming carefully at Tracer, but she blinked away everytime. "Ugh! Sombra get the little rat" she ordered through the comm.

"Already on it Araña" she replied, throwing a translocator next to a wall the girl was coming up on. "Wait for it" Sombra whispered, watching her rounding the corner. "Now!" She appeared and caught Tracer mid blink with her elbow. "Gah!" Tracer yelped, falling to the ground out cold with blood coming from her nose. "Cheers luv" Sombra mocked, standing over her body.

"Fall back!" Someone shouted, and suddenly Overwatch was leaving. At some point Pharah had fallen from the skies and without her, Angela and Tracer they really didn't stand a chance. Widowmaker shot down two more guards before the fully retreated. The car pulled up on the street below and the three got in the back.

Once back at the original launch pad, Reaper gave the final report that Abram Guskov was dead. They seemed impressed and let them go without any further complications. As Reaper got into the car he realized something that he hadn't quite considered. Now that the man was dead, there was no way to get rid of the kid now. "Son of a bitch" he muttered.

[]

[]

 **Translation(s):**

 ** _Laissez-moi aller~ Let me go_**


	5. Gabriel's Baby Day

Gabriel awoke to an oddly quiet house, there was no TV, no voices of Amélie and Sombra, no baby crying, no sound of breakfast being made, no sound of the shower running. It had been three days since they killed Abram Guskov and with the things had been going lately quiet was not something he heard anymore.

He rose from his bed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants before exiting his bedroom, he checked Sombra's room, there was nobody in there. Amélie's room, she wasn't in there, but Dimitri was standing up in his crib with a pacifier in his mouth. He was staring at the door so he was clearly waiting for someone to come in. "Hey mijo" he said, walking over and picking him up. The baby made a humming noise as he was carried out into the hallway, looking up at Gabriel quietly. "Amélie? Sombra?" He called out, receiving no answer. He entered the kitchen, seeing nothing but a note on the counter. He picked it up with his free hand and read it.

 _Hey Papi,_

 _Me and Araña decided to go out for the day for a girl's day so you have Dimitri. He likes bananas and apples plus his usual formula. He also likes Spongebob a lot so if he gets fussy that'll help, but he should be asleep and hasn't had breakfast. Have a good day! Also we took your credit card_

 _Love, Sombra and Amélie_

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he set the letter down. Great now he had to deal with the kid. He huffed, looking at the Dimitri who was more interested in what his fist looked like than anything else. "You hungry kid?" He asked, watching him look at him with wide eyes. Taking that as a yes he walked over to his high chair and set him down in it before walking to get both their breakfasts ready. He set a baby bottle full of water in the microwave. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and grabbed the baby food from the fridge when he got the milk.

He sat down with everything, looking over at Dimitri and chuckling at the baby as he stared down the food. Gabriel then started a system, he would take a bite of his cereal, he would feed Dimitri, cereal, baby food. It was quite easy, every now and then he would offer the bottle. Mostly he would get a face from the child saying that he didn't want it.

Only ten minutes after he had cleaned everything up Dimitri began to cry because of his diaper being full so Gabriel changed him. He then set Dimitri in the playpen in the living room and turned on the TV. He huffed softly, flipping through the channels and listening to the sound of Dimitri shake one of his toys around, it was rattling. Gabriel started to drift off again, the rattling was actually quite peaceful and he didn't"t know how long he passed out for, but he woke up to the kid sobbing.

"What are you wailing about now?" He grumbled, picking him up and inspecting him. His diaper wasn't full, he wasn't bleeding, he just ate and Gabriel's soothing wasn't working. What was wrong with this kid? It then hit him, this kid was nine months old, his teeth were probably coming in. He offered his finger and sure enough the kid had a full front row, how hadn't he noticed when he was feeding him? Gabriel assumed the pain was coming from a tooth coming in a little late, plus some pain from the ones already there.

He realized that nobody bought any teething stuff and he groaned. Of course this happens when the girls are out. Looks like he's going to the store. He carried Dimitri to the kitchen and set him in the high chair again. Gabriel went to the fridge and pulled out a frozen waffle. An old trick he learned from his parents. He handed Dimitri the waffle and went to get everything to go.

Gabriel grabbed the car seat, made bottles, grabbed diapers, filled diaper bags, grabbed a couple twenties from the safe in his closet. He had everything….except the stroller. "Where did Sombra put the damn thing?" He asked in annoyance, searching the house. "Ah fuck it I'll attach his car seat to the cart" he said, picking up Dimitri and another frozen waffle as he entered the garage.

As he was buckling up Dimitri, he noticed something on the floor of his truck. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a baby carrier, the baby carrier that Sombra had stolen. "Oh hell no" he said, groaning as he decided that he was going to have to carry the kid around strapped to his chest. Gabriel go in the drivers seat and drove to one of the supermarkets. Not the one they went to the other day.

At every traffic light he had to stop at he was adjusting the straps on the baby carrier to fit his large frame. He finally pulled up to the store and parked, making sure he had everything. He had finally gotten the baby carrier on him and got out, going to get Dimitri. Gabriel set the baby into the baby carrier and walked into th store. He probably looked so ridiculous and suspicious.

He was a big, tough looking, Hispanic male with a small, pale, blonde hair and blue eyed baby strapped to his chest. At this point he didn't care at all. He grabbed a couple teething rings, knowing a couple were going to get lost, some of that gel that helped with it all. It was going to be needed when his molars came in. As he was walking his phone buzzed in his back pocket. A text message from Sombra.

 _Sombra: "Having fun?"_

He rolled his eyes and looked around, seeing a mirror and walking up to it, taking a picture of himself with Dimitri on his chest. Dimitri was currently kicking his hanging legs back and forth. He sent the picture and a message afterwards.

 _Gabriel: "Sombra where the hell is this kids stroller?"_

 _Sombra: "OHOHOHOHO. THIS IS FAKE_

 _Amélie: "He looks quite comfortable mon cher"_

 _Sombra: "Why are you at the store anyway papi?"_

 _Gabriel: "Because his teeth are growing in. I'm surprised this is the first time he's cried about it"_

 _Amélie: "Poor child"_

 _Gabriel: "Remind me why I have to deal with this instead of you. Also do not max out my credit_

 _card"_

 _Sombra: "Because we are on a girls day and we haven't even used it"_

 _Gabriel: "Then why did you take it?!"_

 _Sombra: "For the soul purpose of pissing you off. Bye papi! Have a good time with Dimitri"_

 _Amélie: "Au revoir"_

And with that, the conversation was over. Gabriel grumbled and put his phone back in his pocket. He continued to walk through the isles of baby things, grabbing a few things that Dimitri totally didn't need such as new toys. He then walked to shop for some things for the house. He bought what he needed to make dinner that night, a box of cake mix and a thing of frosting. For some reason Amélie loved making desserts, she didn't really show it, but he could tell. So he always bought stuff for her to make.

Gabriel eventually checked out, walking out to the car and loading it up. He buckled Dimitri up and got back into the car. He drove through a fast food place and got an ice cream cone, eating it on the way back to the house. Dimitri fell asleep so Gabriel didn't have to deal with anything while driving.

When he arrived home he carried Dimitri in one arm and all the groceries in the other, he was determined to take one trip and he did. He set Dimitri down in the play pen, covering him with a blanket before putting everything he bought away.

About an hour later when he was getting ready to go into the garage and work out, Dimitri woke up, standing himself up in the playpen and bouncing, waiting for Gabriel to notice. Gabriel looked over and huffed, grabbing the bouncer they had and Dimitri, carrying everything into the garage.

There was a small corner of the garage that had a treadmill and other equipment that Gabriel used quite often to get away from the two women living in his home. He set up the bouncer next to the bench and put Dimitri in it before laying down on the bench and lifting the rack above him. He glanced at Dimitri every now and then to make sure he wasn't doing anything even though he really couldn't since he was strapped up.

Gabriel set the rack down and sat up, looking down at Dimitri who was shaking the same toy he had been in the playpen earlier, giggling softly. He couldn't help but smile at the baby, it was small, but it was there. The kid was annoying no joke, but he did bring a little light to the already dark house and he balanced out the gender distribution in the house. Gabe got off the bench and walked over to the makeshift pull up bar. It was a good ten feet from where Dimitri was currently and Dimitri could still clearly see Gabriel, but when he got over there Dimitri began to tear up and start crying.

"Do not start with me" Gabriel warned, watching as tears fell from his cheeks and his pacifier fell from his mouth, which only made it worse. "Dimitri" he groaned, walking over to pick both him and the pacifier up. He cleaned off the pacifier and stuck it back in the kids mouth, Dimitri stopped crying and looked up at Gabe. Gabriel set him back down in the bouncer and walked back to the pull up bar.

The sobs started again once he was over there, causing Gabriel to give Dimitri a disappointed look. "I'm doing this" he said, pulling himself up until his chin was over it then down, repeating the cycle the best he could with Dimitri crying in the background. It wasn't long before Dimitri started coughing and he instantly stopped. "I don't need Amélie killing me for letting you get sick" he muttered, picking him up and taking him back inside.

Gabriel grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag in the kitchen and offered it to Dimitri, who took the nub in his mouth as fast as he could drop his pacifier. The Hispanic man sat on the couch, feeding Dimitri quietly and watching TV. It was a sight anyone who knew him would've paid to see, the big tough dead man feeding a baby with no complications.

Eventually the baby fell asleep in his arms around 5 o'clock and since Gabriel had no motivation to move he let him, turning off the lamp on the table next to the couch and continuing to watch whatever show was on at the time, it was a soap opera the Amélie watched that Gabriel made comments on about how stupid it was until something interesting happened. Eventually he fell asleep as well, snoring loudly, but not loud enough to wake Dimitri up.

Sombra and Amélie came back to the house around 8:30, quietly entering and closing the door just in case Dimitri was asleep. "Gabriel we brought you home some food. It's nachos" Sombra called out quietly. "Gabe?" She asked, setting all the bags down on the counter and walking into the living room, peaking around the couch to see Gabriel asleep on the couch with Dimitri, the TV light the only thing illuminating the room.

"Oh Araña you've got to see this" Sombra said, calling the woman over. She stalked over quietly and looked at the couch, a small smile forming on her lips. "I almost feel something" she said, looking at Sombra and walking away quickly. Sombra watched her and smiled brightly. "I got them both to feel!" She whispered, but it was too loud and Dimitri began to cry. "Ughhh SOMBRA" Both of them yelled and Sombra giggled. "Sorry guys".


	6. Dimitri's Number One!

June 23rd. It was Dimitri's first birthday and Amélie had been up early to make his cake. She was secretly excited, but only kept a small smile on her face. Dimitri had started to make her feel again, a little though. Her skin would never be the color it was, nor would her emotions fully return, but for now she could enjoy the emotions she was feeling. She was happy, just last week she had laughed, actually laughed. Sombra didn't hide her excitement at all, she embarrassed Amélie a lot.

"Morning Araña, making Dimi's cake?" She asked curiously, hopping up on the counter. "Yes I am. Don't touch that" she ordered, swatting Sombra's hand away from the bowl of frosting. Sombra rolled her eyes and shot her head up as a knock came at the door. "I'll get it" she said, hopping off the counter to answer the door.

Amélie continued to get the cake ready when she heard what Sombra said to the person at the door. "Hey McCree! Hey Sampson!". Amélie dropped the pipping bag and walked out into the living, seeing non other than Jesse McCree and Haley Sampson, standing there with a gift box. "Sombra. What are they doing here?" Amélie asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah don't worry Araña. I invited them to celebrate Dimitri's birthday with us!" She replied, causing Amélie to glare at her. "GABRIEL!" She shouted, listening to him bolt down the hallway, coming out with Dimitri in his arms. "What's th...why are they here?" He asked, watching as Haley and McCree waved to him.

"Hey boss" McCree greeted, waving to Dimitri quietly. "Hey buddy. I heard you're a year old today" he cooed, chuckling. "He's super cute!" Haley commented, blinking as she noticed Gabriel's eye twitching as he looked at Sombra. "I'm going to kill you Sombra. Slowly" he told her, causing Sombra to laugh softly.

"Awh Papi no you won't, you need me too much" Sombra retorted, leading Haley and McCree to the kitchen. Amélie and Gabriel looked at each other, groaning softly. Amélie looked at Dimitri and took him from Gabriel. "Happy Birthday little one" she said, smiling as he giggled and kissed her cheek. "Mama" he gurgled, causing Amélie to smile a little more. Dimitri had learned a few words, those words. Or half words, were what he called his family members.

Amélie was, " _Mama_ " and she held the title proudly, responding to it whenever Dimitri called. Reaper was, " _Ga_ " or " _Da_ ", he responded to both, but it takes Dimitri repeating both a few times for him to actually respond. Finally somehow Dimitri got " _Bary_ " out of Sombra's name, everyone was confused at first, but then Sombra proclaimed it was her new name and wouldn't respond to anything else, but that name for a week and a half. Amélie carried Dimitri over to his high chair, setting him down and went back to frosting Dimitri's birthday cake.

"So where did you find him?" Haley questioned, looking at Dimitri. The three fell silent and glanced at each other, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. McCree wasn't saying anything, so it was clear no one had informed them in the events that unfolded only months before hand.

"He was abandoned on the street" Sombra said, breaking the silence. Amélie and Gabriel nodded at her, each making a mental note to praise her later. Haley nodded, letting Dimitri play with her hand. McCree watched closely, glancing between Dimitri and Gabriel who was leaned against the counter near Amélie. "Well you guys are doing a damn good job at raising him, he looks so happy" Haley complimented, smiling softly. "I'm glad you think so. Now I must warn you two, tell your boss where we are and you'll regret it" Sombra said cheerfully, which only added to the fear factor for Haley and Jesse as they nodded vigorously.

"You guys got any pop?" Haley asked, looking over at Gabriel.

"What the hell is pop?" Sombra asked, watching as Gabe handed Haley a can of soda. "It's uh el soda" Haley replied, wincing when both Gabriel and Sombra shouted at her, after Amélie covered Dimitri's ears of course.

"It's _refresco_ you damn ingrate!" They yelled, crossing their arms afterwards and cursing in Spanish.

"Look the cake is ready" Amélie announced, setting the cake in the table. The cake was vanilla with White buttercream frosting and blue frosting on the top that said, "Dimitri 1". Amélie didn't want to make it super extravagant since Dimitri couldn't read what it said anyway. All he knew was that he was getting sweet food and Dimitri loved sweet food. Amélie cut a slice and set it on Dimitri's high chair tray. He instantly dug in and got frosting all over him, Sombra took many pictures, squealing softly because he was just too darn cute.

Next was presents, Sombra had gotten Dimitri a stuffed bear, a purple stuffed bear with her logo on it. Gabriel had gotten him a little rattle shaped like a skull, he loved it, mostly because it made noise. Amélie got him new clothes, he needed them. Jesse got him a cowboy hat, that Gabriel threw away the moment they left, the world didn't need another Jesse McCree. Finally, Haley got him. Well it was mostly for his family. It was a homemade gel for when his molars started coming in, which was super appreciated.

Afterwards, Dimitri got cranky so Amélie put him to bed. Once she came back, Haley looked at her. "So how's Talon?" She questioned. "I don't know I have not talked to them for a while" Amélie replied, causing both Haley and Jesse to look back at her with confused faces. "What? Have you've just been ignoring em? Can ya do that?" McCree asked, looking at Haley as he said the last questioned, she shrugged in response.

"Yes. We've stolen enough money over the years to live off of so she doesn't have to go back" Gabriel said, sipping his coffee quietly. Haley looked over at Gabriel, a wicked smile appearing on her face. "How romantic" she teased, laughing softly when he choked on his coffee and began coughing. Sombra snorted softly, pulling out her phone and recording. Gabriel glared at the couple in front of him, his eyes starting to glow red.

"Get out" he snarled, stepping towards them. That was all it took for Haley and Jesse to hop up and book it out of the house, quickly driving off in Jesse's truck. "Was that really necessary?" Amélie asked, looking at Gabriel. He looked at her and grumbled, going to walk out of the room when she stepped in front of him.

"Move" he ordered, but she stood there. They stared at each other for a good minute, unaware of Sombra still recording. Gabriel finally grabbed Amelie's shoulders carefully, shifted her to the side, and walked passed her.

Sombra looked at Amélie, still recording. "Dimitri made you two like that" she commented, watching the woman squint her eyes. "Are you recording this?" She asked, Sombra nodding in reply. Amélie scoffed and walked away. Sombra laughed and changed her phone camera to the front camera to view her face. "You're number one Dimi" she said before pressing her finger against the camera lense.

"Boop".


	7. Boyfriend Material

"Arañaaaa" Sombra called, entering the living room. Amélie looked over at her with an annoyed look before looking back at the TV, her soap opera was on. "Where's Dimitri?" Sombra asked as she plopped down next to her. "Outside with Gabriel" she replied, glancing over just as Sombra began to wiggle her eyebrows.

"Sombra why do you keep doing this? Me and Gabriel are not going to get together" Amélie told her, giving a small laugh at the face Sombra made. "Come one Amé. You and Gabe would be perfect together!" Sombra told her. "That's what you said about me and the speeding rat" she retorted. Sombra laughed, waving her hand at Amélie dismissively. "That was just a bad month for me, but I still stand by what I said about that. Anyway back to the Gabe thing" she started.

"Absolutely not Sombra" Amélie told her, glaring slightly. "Come on! You guys are raising a kid together!" She exclaimed. "You are raising the kid as well. Are you saying we should all get in a relationship with each other?" She questioned sarcastically.

"He calls you mama and Gabe, da" Sombra pointed out.

"He calls Gabriel, Ga" Amélie retorted.

"He calls him both! But he calls me Bary. That's nothing close to a parents name. Plus let's point out some facts. He saved you from Talon" Sombra replied.

"He said everyone deserves a normal life, even me" she retorted, thinking she had actually won that battle.

"And you believe Gabriel Reyes believes that after what Overwatch did to him? Bullshit, ALSO he let you keep the kid. He wouldn't let me do that AT ALL" she added, smirking.

Amélie groaned and face palmed, shaking her head. Sombra did have a point. A lot of them,but she also had a point when she told her that she and Tracer would make a good couple the year before. After a couple minutes of Amélie ignoring Sombra as she rambled, the hacker got up and left, going outside to go bother Gabriel.

Sombra walked outside to see Dimitri splashing around in a inflatable kiddy pool while Gabriel worked on his truck. "Hey Dimi! You having fun?" She greeted, watching as Gabriel glanced over to see who was talking to the kid. "Bary!" Dimitri squealed, smiling as she bent down and kissed his cheek. He returned the favor by resting a wet hand on each of her cheeks and kissing her nose. "Thanks buddy" Sombra laughed, standing up and stalking over to Gabriel.

"Did you put sunscreen on him?" She questioned, leaning against the truck. "I'm not dumb so yes I did put sunscreen on him, I have two bottles just in case too" Gabriel replied. "And before you ask. There's a cooler next to me for if he gets hungry or thirsty. Amélie made sure I had it" he added, grabbing out a wrench from his pocket.

"You and Amélie work together like a well oiled machine don't you?" Sombra asked, causing Gabriel to pull out the dipstick, wipe it off with his shirt and dip it back in.

"I need to change my oil and I don't know what you're talking about" he told her, glancing over.

"Oh come on Gabe you two are like Harley Quinn and Joker" she said.

"She's not crazy"

"Like Bonnie and Clyde.

"No" "Like Chuck and Blair"

"Didn't they get divorced?"

"Like Nyra and Metalbeak!"

"Who?"

"I dunno it's from a movie about fighting owls" she said, shrugging,

"You know what? Shut up. Me and Amélie aren't going to get together" Gabriel said. Sombra huffed and walked, going back inside.

"No luck?" Amélie asked, watching as Sombra ignored her and walked upstairs. She shook her head. "What a big baby" she commented, going back to reading the book she was now reading, her show was over and there was nothing else on TV.

After thirty minutes, Amélie was bored so she got up and walked outside, seeing Gabriel lathering Dimitri up with sunscreen again. "I want to go to the store Gabriel" she told him, crouching down in front of Dimitri and poking his stomach, causing him to giggle and fall into the pool on his butt.

"Okay, get Dimitri and we'll go" he said, shrugging. Amélie nodded and went to pick up Dimitri, but he started a fuss. "Wat!" He shouted angrily, glaring up at her. "Okay well then get Sombra to come out and watch him and me and you will go" Gabriel told her, not wanting to make Dimitri upset.

Amélie went back inside and the moment Sombra heard what she had to say, she was downstairs in a halter top, shorts and sunglasses, ready to sit outside with the kid. She pulled up a lawn chair and waved to Amélie and Gabe as they left, then the fun started. She began to splash Dimitri and he splashed back, Sombra loved teaching Dimitri how to be a little shit, it was in her blood and she had to share it. Eventually Sombra sat back down aftershe gave Dimitri a third coat of sunscreen, enjoying the sun.

As she was watching the kid, she noticed a black van across the street with two people in the front seat. "Come on Dimi, let's go get some ice cream" she said, picking up Dimitri and walking back inside. First thing Sombra did was put Dimitri in some warm PJs, then she sat him at the table and grabbed the chocolate ice cream from the freezer. The kitchen window was open letting a warm summer breeze in.

As Sombra reached for a bowl to put the ice cream in, something came through the window and shot Sombra in the shoulder. Sombra fell to the floor and groaned, starting to fall asleep. The last thing she heard was the door being kicked opened and Dimitri crying loudly.

"Dimi" she whispered, passing out.


	8. Give Me Back My Son

Sombra awoke to Gabriel kneeled over her. "Sombra, wake up!" He shouted, shaking her. Sombra groaned and sat up, looking around. The kitchen was a little bit of a mess and Amélie was in the corner, looking out the window...with tears in her eyes.

"Someone took Dimitri" she said softly and Sombra looked at her with wide eyes. "Araña I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I saw a van outside so I took Dimitri inside to get some ice cream and then...nothing" Sombra explained, looking at Gabriel as he held up a dart.

"This was in your shoulder" he told her, setting it on the counter. "I don't know who did this, but they wanted to make sure you didn't put up a fight" he added, glancing over at Amélie. "We'll get him back Amé" he promised, huffing softly. Amélie was about to say something when her phone started going off. Amélie pulled it out of her pocket and scowled, answering it.

"For the last time I am not coming back to that monstrosity you call a home for me" she growled, but her face dropped suddenly. "What do you mean I'll want too?" She asked, glancing up at Gabriel and Sombra. "No no! I'll come, just don't….don't hurt him" she muttered, hanging up and setting the phone on the counter. "Talon has the kid? Oh hell I'm kicking their asses" Sombra said, crossing her arms. Amélie shook her head.

"They said I have to return if you want Dimitri again" she said, looking down. "Yeah no Araña. We're gonna kill them. We can totally do it" Sombra reassured. "They'll kill him!" She shouted and Sombra stepped back in astonishment. "Not if we kill them first. Which trust me. I can do that" Gabriel said, walking over to Amélie and lifting her chin. "Go get ready" he ordered. "Both of you" he added, they nodded and walked off.

Amélie grabbed her Widow's Kiss after getting into her suit. She stared at herself in the mirror and huffed. "I'm going to kill every last one of those scientist" she promised herself, clenching her fist. "For myself, for Dimitri….and for Gerard" she added, walking out of the room. "Where am I going?" Reaper asked, looking at Widowmaker. "To the launch pad. Then to the base on in Costa Rica" she told him. He nodded and swerved out of the driveway, speeding down the street, not caring about speed limits.

Once there, Talon guards ran out to meet them and before they could pull out their weapons, Sombra, Widowmaker and Reaper gunned them down, walking over their dead bodies. They entered a drop ship and Sombra put in the coordinates, pushing an extra few buttons to make the ship go as fast as it could.

The ship landed an hour later and Widowmaker went out first, stepping down the ramp as Reaper and Sombra sneaked around so no one could see them. "You came alone. I'm surprised. Your body guard is normally so protective" a scientist said as he approached her. "Looks like you'll have to send someone to his home to drop of Dimitri" she commented. "Oh Widowmaker. We're keeping the kid here" he laughed. Widowmaker growled and smacked him in the face with her gun, shooting his chest afterwards.

"My name is Amélie" she spat and from then on the name was scraped. She walked forward as the alarms sounded, Talon soldiers filing out to meet her. They all aimed their guns at her and she raised her arms.

"Been here all along" Sombra said as she appeared behind them, spraying their backs with bullets. Amélie fired her gun, watching as they fell and reloaded afterwards. The girls continued on, shooting down a few scientists that came running out to flee.

Reaper reformed next to Sombra, chuckling as more guards came running out. Amélie grappled on top of one of the towers, pulling up her scope, dropping guards left and right. Sombra and Reaper below were skillfully sneaking up on groups of them and taking them out. It worked great.

They got passed their defenses and entered the building. Widowmaker activated her visor and looked around, seeing a small group of people in a room she pointed. Reaper entered and took them out, they weren't scientists, nor did they have Dimitri. But they needed to die. They rounded the corner towards the labs and a group of guards were waiting in front of the lab door. Bullets began flying, but the guards fell first. The trio had learned to dodge bullets over the years. Just as they were about to enter the lab, more guards started to come.

"Go. I'll take care of them" Reaper promised, Sombra and Amélie nodded and entered the lab, Reaper's laughing was the last thing they heard. "Joe!" Sombra shouted, seeing someone running out of the lab with Dimitri in his arms. Amélie followed in hot pursuit back outside and towards a cliff that lead into the water, much like Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Sombra followed after she dropped a translator. "Give me back my son!" Amélie shouted, glaring at him. Dimitri looked over and reached for Amélie. "Mama!". Sombra ran out.

Sombra pointed her gun at Joe and shot him….just as he threw Dimitri off the cliff. "No!" They both shouted, running and jumping off the cliff, Sombra went invisible to go faster. They were falling towards the water fast and it didn't look good until Sombra caught Dimitri and trans located back into the lab. Amélie straightened her arms at her sides and landed into the water.

Reaper walked into the lab and saw Sombra with Dimitri. "Where's Amélie?" He asked, her eyes went wide and they both ran back outside, looking over the cliff only to see the water splashing against the rocks. Gabriel took off his mask, staring at the water in panic. "AMÉLIE" he shouted. Sombra teared up a little and held Dimitri close, trying to hush him.

Amélie came above surface and gasped, her hair now down and covering her face. Gabriel breathed out and Sombra cheered. "LOOK DIMITRI ITS MOMMA" she shouted, pointing at the water below.

Amélie climbed in some rocks and grappled back to the top, trying to catch her breath only to be hugged by Sombra and Dimitri. She took Dimitri from Sombra and kissed his cheek repeatedly. She looked at Gabriel with a smile on her face, it was big, but it was small either.

"I can't believe we went through all this for a child that isn't even ours" he commented and Amélie shook her head. "He is ours. We killed his parents and everyone deserves a normal life" she told him. "Even if it's with not so normal people" Sombra added, laughing softly.


End file.
